


Ghastly Tales of Kingdom Hearts: Heinous Eyes

by The_MorriganXIII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Character Death, Creative slaughter, Death, Demon, Genetic Engineering, Horror, Necromancy, Other, Psychological Horror, Sadism, Science, Survival Horror, Torture, homunculus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_MorriganXIII/pseuds/The_MorriganXIII
Summary: Vexen introduces his latest experiment to the organization. What was suppost to be a weapon against a keyblade weilder, turns on everyone. The end result is a massacre that kills off each member one by one.





	1. Heinous Eyes Part.01

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains very discriptive content, copious amounts of blood and gore, and very dark themes. 
> 
> If you can't handle the Saw movies, then you probably shouldn't read this.

   In order to understand the wonders of this world, one must understand the art that is science. Humans need answers, they crave discovery. Those who do not, merely have no clue what to do with themselves. So they join a group, or organization to be precise. Some organizations, however, revel in scientific discovery. They realize that experimentation, no matter how inhumane, may benifit society. What one calls disgusting, another calls the cure for disease.  
      
     Some experiments, on the other hand, cross even the thickest line. Somethings go beyond what another calls inhumane, especially when the creator himself is irrevocably repulsed by it.

     The average human being would think that nearly killing a dog, and keeping it alive by attaching it's head to a form of life support was grotesque. They would think that cloning another version of a dead relative or loved one was unethical.

     The creator, hypothetically, is far above such trivial emotions. It would take something spawned from the rotting womb of a demonic species, unlike anything remotely labelled an abomination, to cause a rift in his level of emotional limitations. Something unexplainable, and beyond the realm in which he lives. Not a transcendent being, but something else entirely, something unmentionably diabolical.

     In Vexen's case, he had not placed any thought into the vehement creature he had made. The blonde man simply studied it ambitiously, with bright, emerald eyes that nearly lacked enthusiasm.

     "Do you remember anything at all?" He asked the little girl sitting on the lab table. She simply stared, seeming uncomfortably indifferent.

Zexion began to feel slightly nervous. Well not really. Both Zexion and Vexen were nobodies, therefore they could not actually feel anything. What Zexion felt, was indeed close to what one would consider nervous, but not quite. He moved his slate-lavender, spiked hair out of the eye it covered, only for it to bounce back in place.

"Do you have a name? Maybe you remember that?" Vexen sighed as the girl, once again, did not respond. She sat completely still. Her petite figure and pale, porcelain skin made her appear unrealistic. Topping off the abnormality of the girl, she had long matted white hair. It was silky and blended with her skin magnificently. As for clothing, the girl wore nothing but a mere patients gown.

The girl's colorless mouth was shut tight, and her eyes glazed with black pools of cold darkness. She opened her mouth slowly and clenched one, pale hand into a fist.

In an unmistakeable monotonous pattern, she said one word. "Akuma."

"Akuma!" Vexen rose a blonde eyebrow, excited that he finally got at least one answer from his most recent creation. He brushed long strands of blonde hair from his shoulder. "Well, Akuma," he cleared his throat, "If you don't mind I would like to proceed with some tests to confirm that you are without dysfunction." Akuma tilted her head.

"Dys-func-tion?" The girl's unsettling voice echoes off the walls.

"Yes, now please Akuma, if you are able, straighten your left leg." Vexen waited while Akuma did nothing. "Can you not move it?"

Akuma stared down at her leg, and slowly, but surely, moved it upward. Vexen wrote down the result on a notepad he picked up from a lab table.  
"Thank you Akuma, now straighten your right leg." Akuma followed the same routine as before only much faster.  "Alright, that should do. Can you walk?"

She slowly slid off the lab table and landed with both feet on the ground. She nearly fell, but was caught by Zexion. He lifted her back up, and instead of a thank you the girl stared directly into his own eyes. She began to smirk at the look in his eyes that would be fear.

Akuma strode across the floor with no strain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning everyone!" Vexen greated the group waiting in the lounge. "I have gather all of you here today to introduce you to a new creation of mine."

"It's not another clone of you is it?" Asked a man who sprawled on one of the couches.

"No, Xigbar. It is not another clone of me." Vexen drawled, unhappy with the man's reply.

A small girl walked into the room. She scanned everyone, sucking in their obvious information.

"This is Akuma" Vexen introduced.

Xigbar cocked his eyebrow and let out a short hum. The girl standing before him, and everyone else, made his stomach feel queasy. Xigbar was a man who lacked interest. He also lacked what is labelled as a filter. His somebody also had the same qualities plus his tendency to become overly cocky. This lost him his eye, and gave him a deep gash from his left jaw line, to top of his cheek.

His nobody carried the same injuries, covering the right eye with a black eye patch, and his gash now transformed into a perminant scar. The one eye trained on Akuma could not tear away from the little girls menacing gaze.

_There is something very wrong about her._ He thought. This thought came from a man who so easily gave into darkness.

_Holy darkness! This girl- no this thing is giving me the creeps!_

These exact thoughts came from a skinny boy who sat himself down on one of the couches in the lounge. He was young, very young, and quite dim witted. Though being one of low intellect did not sway him from realizing the absolute atrocity before him.

She was petite, cute in appearance and seemed innocent enough. Except for her eyes. Those were pools of black, sickening malice. Demyx, the boy being featured, wanted nothing more than to be rid of her.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Demyx asked Vexen.

"Nothing! There is absolutely nothing wrong with her. She is perfect in every way. That is precisely why I decided to introduce her in the first place!" Even though he exclaimed this with pride, the academic couldn't help, but feel a tad bit ill when looking into her dead orbs.

Demyx did not answer back. All he did was revert his eyes from the sickly pale girl, and focus on something else. He landed on the wall, and forced himself to wonder why the superior would choose white for the theme of a castle spawned in darkness. _Wouldn't he choose black, or maybe a dark violet?_ This didn't seem to work well at all. Even though the boy distracted himself, the image of the child's eyes imbedded into the back of his simple mind.

Xaldin, a muscular man with Raven dreadlocks and pointed sideburns, was attempting the same thing as Demyx. Unlike the mullet haired kid, he said nothing. He only leaned against the wall and stared at the dreary scenory out the window next to him. Xaldin was not a man phased easily. He had seen some aweful things in his time. He had done some pretty twisted things. Akuma, however, ripped a brand new sense out of the man that made him avert his violet eyes completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Those fools! Don't they realise what an asset she will be. She can borrow the ability of anyone she touches. She is more than capable!" Vexen stormed into his lab furiously. "They'll love her when she starts her missions." He began cleaning the scraps, vials, beakers, sealed chemicals and other lab equipment strewn on countertops and lab tables.

"At least number seven would be more content, and that would make the rest of them happy." He said to no one in particular. It didn't help that he was completely alone in his own laboratory. "Where is Zexion? He should be cleaning this, not me!" Vexen stored his equipment in there rightful cabinets and drawers. He placed his vials in small bags and the solutions in the storage closet.

"They wouldn't have been allowed to say a word against her if she was Xemnas' creation." He reached for the mess of notes and blueprints. He straightened them out and placed them inside his notebook, which he placed inside his desk drawer.

"Creator." A monotonous voice echoed suddenly, sending an intense shiver up the frustrated man's spine. He turned around, and saw the frightening girl standing in the doorway.

"Akuma? Why are you here? Where is Zexion?" He asked. Of course Akuma did not reply. "Come, sit on the table." He ordered softening his voice. Even in tense situations he was able to speak to children without haste.

As he continued to organize and put away his mess, he heard Akuma's footsteps. He spun around and nearly lost his footing. Thinking Akuma would be on a lab table, she had startled Vexen by standing directly in front of him. He sighed and continued to sort pens and pencils left strewn on his desk. "You startled me Akuma, please sit down somewhere."

"Who made you, creator?" She asked with the same eerie voice. With a nervous laugh, Vexen responded.

"Speaking full sentences now?" He placed his pencils in the top drawer of his desk, and a handful of pens in an empty cup. "I wasn't created Akuma. I was an organism before I died and became nothing."

"Or-gan-ism" Akuma replied slowly.

"That is correct, and you are a man made organism." Suddenly Vexen felt cold flesh against his hand. He pulled his hand away and stared worriedly at Akuma. She glowered back at him menacingly.

Vexen felt a sense of dread when she touched him. To confirm what he though she had done, he attempted to summon Frozen Pride and failed.

_She stole my weapon! What is she planning? He thought._

Vexen stepped away from her, reacting in the way he would if he could feel afraid. Though he was a nobody, he still possessed the ability to sense a dangerous situation. The lack of a heart did not change his survival instincts in any way.

Akuma took on step toward him, and his first move was to back away from the creeping girl. As she slowly walked forward, Vexen backed himself into the bookshelf.

_Quick! What can I do? She has me in a corner._

Akuma strode still, gazing directly at Vexen with her abyssal eyes.

_Of course! That would do it!_

_If I could just get to it..._

Vexen ran to the other side of the room and searched his drawers. He opened the middle drawer and began pulling out files, notebooks and envelopes. He lifted the last stack and grabbed a small, rectangular box. He opened it and tremored at the dreadful truth.

_I always keep it in here! Why is it gone!_

Struggling to stay calm, Vexen searched through the next drawer. He found nothing in there as well.

"Creator?" He heard the girl's voice again. He turned around and looked down. Akuma stood only a few feet away. In her hand, she held a large, knife with a thick, black handle. "I haven't quite figured out how to use your power yet. I thought this would do." She slashed at Vexen, but missed as he swiftly moved out of her reach. She swung at him again and nearly hit him. She missed by a mere 1.5 inches.

Vexen found some books left out on the desk. He picked up one called "The Theory of Life After Death," and threw it at the girl who antagonized him.

"Isn't it interesting?" the girl questioned with similar speach patterns as Vexen himself "A knife that injects gas into an object that it stabs."

"Get the hell away from me!" He screamed as she strode toward him with the knife in hand. "I created you! Obey me!"

"Why must I obey you just because you created me?" Vexen was now backed into a wall, and Akuma was dreadfully close. "I want to destroy you creator." She said before he thrusted the sharp edge into his skin, and embedded it into his stomach. Vexen's complexion went entirely pale, and he struggled to move or speak. "I just can't help it."

Akuma pressed her thumb down on a small, metal button on the knife. Vexen cringed and gasped. He wretched and vomited an ample amount of blood. Spontaneously, his left side erupted into a mess of crimson spray and chunks of pink and sickly yellow flesh. Akuma pulled the knife out of his body. His large intestine slipped out along with it. Vexen choked, and groaned in agony while he coughed up more blood. "A...ku...ma!" He tried to call, but his wound was so severe he could barely speak.

Vexen knew this was his ultimate demise. More blood poured from his open wound and dripped down his entrails. His vision blurred as he barely made out the figure of the homosidal monster he created with his own twisted brain. "Ze...zex...io"

He fell completely to the floor and waited as his nonexistance faded away. He closed his eyes as he thought his last thought.

_I always assumed that I, Vexen, would be the cause of my own death._

To be continued...


	2. Heinous Eyes: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A member of the organization decides to take a shower. Zexion enters the laboratory, and finds a shocking surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for explicit gore and sexual content/dialogue.
> 
> You have been warned.

"She makes me feel uneasy!" Demyx pointed out bluntly.

"Yeah, she's a total freak. Just like the man that made her." A man with spiky, scarlet hair replied with a cool gesture.

"Hey now Axel. You shouldn't judge Vexen, or his creation, even if he does have a few screws loose." Xigbar said wisely. "Though that girl might make me a bit queasy for a reason. She didn't even do anything."

"She just... stared, with those cold, cold bottomless pits" Demyx shivered nervously.

For a moment there was an awkward silence.

"..." "Well, whatever. She can't be as frightening as... her." Axel suggested towards a blonde woman across the room with his bright turquoise eyes.

A pair of yellow, antenna-like strands slightly twitched at the mention of her. "Hey, uh Axel?" She called to him in the form of a question. Though her next line would definitely not be a question.

"Yes Larxene?" He said with his usual sarcastic tone. "Eat a dick!"

"No thanks. Thats your thing." He retorted snidely.

She snarled and walked to the door hastily while smoothing her short, slicked back locks. "I'm taking a fucking shower!"

"Use stall number twelve! That's the one with the glory hole!" He called out as she slammed the door behind her.

He chuckled at her reaction. "Nice one." Xigbar approved while nodding his head.

Demyx giggled in agreement.

Outside of the lounge room, Larxene strode down the hallway with a bitter, irritated look on her otherwise cute face.  "Where does he get off talking to me like that!" She complained with her arms folded. She walked down a flight of stairs. "He is such an asshole!"

Larxene stopped abruptly as something moved at the other side of the hallway. A feeling of dread curled up her spine. "Hey! Who's over there?" She yelled. They did not answer. "Hey!" She leaned over the railing to see better. The only thing she found was a white wall.

The blonde girl bit her lip and continued to walk forward. An image of the frightening girl went through her head. Even the likes of Larxene was not unfazed by her. The additional eerie silence only made her more cautious. She prepared herself to summon her electric kunai as she turned the corner. She leapt out with a loud "Ha!" That echoed off the walls... Nothing.

Larxene sighed and her knives vanished from between her fingers. She continued to walk to her destination. "Mar!?" She called out. "Is that you?" She was met with silence once again. She smirked at the thought of something entirely different than her present situation. "Oh, I know what this is!" She giggled and raised an eyebrow. Silence.

Larxene grew irritated at the lull that the mystery person was leaving behind. "Mar!" She yelled louder, straining her voice.

Another nobodie's image came across her mind. "Axel! If that is you I will make sure that you spend the rest of your life without the essential parts that make you a man!" She growled and continued forward at a faster pace. "This is just rediculous!" She murmured to nothing.

Larxene turned a corner, and into another white hallway. _This place would be so much less creepy if every damn thing in it wasn't endless white._ She thought.

Though the next hallway was different because each wall was lined with doors, five on the left and six on the right. She headed for the first door on the left and stood directly in front of it. She knocked three times. "Mar?" She said to the door. She paused for a bit and heard nothing. She knocked again... nothing. "Is he not in there? Marluxia!" She reached her fist up to knock again, but missed as the door opened abruptly.

"Did you want something Larxene?" A deep voice vibrated in her ears. In the doorway stood a tall, muscular man with a nearly feminine face, and long layered hair that replicated pink dahlias.

"Oh, I- uh" she cleared her throat  "I didn't hear you." She leaned against the door frame.

"mhm" he answered and rose a pointed eyebrow.

"Do you have a towel? Saïx was suppost to wash all of them this morning, but I haven't seen mine yet. I was thinking maybe you had an extra." With little expression, he walked back into his room leaving the door open. She decided to take a peek inside.

Despite how much she saw Marluxia, she had never been in his room before. It completely contrasted from the rest of the castle with thorned vines twisting, and curling up every wall. The bed did not suprise her, though it was a little more enchanting than she thought it would be. It's eccentric wood was painted white as well as some of the pillows, while the fine quilt was decorated with floral patterns. It made the room look more like a chamber from a fantasy epic, especially with the platinum pink, silk vale that draped around the bedset.

To complete the look was a round painting, on the center floor, of a floral design intertwined with strangler figs, and a giant sythe that resembled his own.

Marluxia came back with a dark green towel. Larxene picked it from him and held it between her finger tips. "Must it be this color?" She asked with a displeased look on her face.

"Take it or leave it." He replied, irritated by her fastidious behavior.

"Hm" was her only reply as she continued down the hallway.

Eventually, she made it to the door at the very end and entered. The room was, like nearly everything else, white as well as the stall curtains, and the sinks. she sighed and walked into the shower room.

 _Does stall twelve really have a glory hole?_ She wondered while sort of hurt that it shared the same number as herself.

She removed the curtain and peeked inside the stall. On the right was was a cut hole, covered in duct tape, that was low enough for someone to comfortably shove their junk into. Above the hole was a phrase written in black ink. It said "Axel was here." Though she didn't recognize it as his handwriting.

"Ha!" she exclaimed, amused by the irony. Feeling satisfied by the little note that was left on the stall, Larxene stepped out of the stall and hung Marluxia's towel on a hook. She stripped herself of her uniform black coat, and continued to remove her undergarments.

Once she was completely naked, she walked into the stall and stepped aside so she could turn on the water. Millions of cold drops sprayed from the showerhead and sprinkled her side. She shivered. "This is why I hate stalls!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What... Happened here!" Zexion asked with a look of confusion and disbelief.

He had just entered the laboratory with notes, and books in hand, only to have them strewn all over the floor from a disturbing sight.

His mentor, and partner in science, was lying on the floor, dead. What might have been his pancreas, large intestine, and small intestine hung out of his abdominal region. Copious amounts of blood covered his mouth, neck, and unseen on his black organization coat, as well as the floors and walls.

"Who could have done this?" A low disinterested voice spoke behind him.

"you mean besides you?" Zexion replied. He turned to face the man who stared back with cold, amber eyes that resembled a canine's. His appearance was as eccentric as anyone else's who lived in The Castle That Never Was.

He sported lengthy azure hair, layered and spiked at the top. The long hair on both sides of his face was pieced and revealed his pointed ears, which were both peirced with small pearl earrings. His most prominant feature was a deep x shaped scar between his eyes that stretched across his forehead and ethmoid regions. "We must find the culprit at once, and dispatch them." He said immediately after number VI replied. "Check his body for clues."

Zexion reached into a cabinate and swiftly grabbed a box of elastic gloves. He left the door ajar and pulled out two, slipping them both on in no time. Zexion walked closer to the body and squatted over it. He picked up a chunk of what seemed to be intestine. He rifled through more blood and guts in his body, and exposed entirely.

"It seems that his internal organs have been destroyed from the inside out." he slapped a long piece of small intestine back into a pile on the floor. "The only thing intact is his pancreas. Most of the damage has been done on the left side."

The blue haired man strode closer to the body while stepping over Zexion's research. "It's almost as if he exploded internally."

_Clack_

"What did you just step on?" Zexion asked and turned his direction toward the other man.

"Hm?" he removed his foot and found a sharp, bulky object. "A large knife."

"May I see it Saïx?" Zexion asked and outstretched his hand to him.

Saïx handed him the knife and Zexion snatched it away immediately by the hilt. He scanned the knife patiently until he realized that he recognized it. "Ah! I remember now! Vexen bought this for a project he was working on. "This here is a wasp injection knife."

"I see." Saïx replied knowingly.

"The blade is so sharp that you can't feel it as it pierces you. However, a cartridge full of compressed air is placed inside the hilt. Once the button on the side is pressed, the air is discharged from the blade with immense force. The air then freezes the impaled object, and explodes the surrounding area."

"Interesting." Though Saïx's tone contradicted the words he spoke.

"Vexen was stabbed,... but by whom?" Zexion moved his vision around the room for more evidence. His aqua colored eyes locked onto an area on the desk. He touched it and felt the cold, wet substance between his fingers.

He sniffed it with his extraordinarily sensitive nose. "This is... Vexen's ice? Though if he were the one to use it defensively, he would not be in this condition. Especially since his shield would defend the place he was stabbed."

"Are you telling be that someone else used Vexen's Ice? If that is the case, why did they kill him with a knife instead?"

"It's possible that they could not take control of it." Zexion stood up again, and removed his bloodied gloves, flipping them inside out." He walked toward the open door.

"Where are you going?" Saïx questioned his unpredictable movements.

"To wash my hands with clean water, and hunt down our suspect. I know exactly who it is! She's not here so she must be wandering around the castle."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Larxene ran her fingers through her slicked back hair, as the hot water from the shower head landed on her scalp. Contradictory to her personality, she hummed a light friendly tune.

She spun around slowly and let the drops hit her face. She grabbed the hose and lifted it off of its shower rest. Feeling comfortable with her privacy, She held it to her right breast and let the jets hit her nipple. She moaned in delight and bucked her hips excitedly. Her reaction was to throw her head back and arc her back. She applied the same stimulation the the other side, while she pinched and rubbed the previous pink nub with her fingers. Already excited, she lifted her right leg and placed it on the wall. She slowly turned the shower head and let the jets spray directly between her legs.

She mewled loudly and repetitively as the jets hit the perfect spot. She rolled her eyes back as she felt an immediate, intense feeling. She shouted vulgarities and rolled her hips rythmically to apply more stimulation. She moaned more until she suddenly heard a second shower jet turn on.

Larxene removed the head and let it spray the floor. She turned the shower knob and the water turned off. The stall next to her was running.

"Yeah right! I know what this is pervert! You are not getting anything from me!" She said this boldly, but a dreadful feeling, and the smell of death made her somewhat queasy.

"Axel!" She shouted, but was startled by sudden hard clanking and pattering on the floor. "Huh?" She bent down and looked under the stall.

Small frozen droplets hit the floor and bounced off. "Is that... hail?" She looked up and saw the icy droplets fall from the holes in the shower head.

 _Vexen_? She thought.

Something inside told her that the person was not Vexen. First of all, he usually smelled like chemicals or coffee, not a decaying corpse. Secondly, he never showered publicly. He had his own private washroom in his lab.

Larxene's chest began to feel heavy, and her hands began to shake. She stared directly at the glory hole. She knew what was on the other side would be terrifying, but she could not help herself.

Her mind screamed no! no! nO! NO! NO! But her body was disobedient.

She squatted down until her head was level with the hole,  with her finger tips supporting her as she pressed her eye against the hole even though it is always stupid to look through a glory hole. What she saw on the other side sent shivers down her spine.

It was a pitch black eye. The skin surrounding it was white as paper, but the eye was an endless abyss. Larxene gasped and pried her eye away from the hole. She looked again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, but the eye was still there.

Dead. Menacing. Murderous.

Larxene screamed in absolute fear this time as she ripped herself away, and slipped on the slippery tiles. She hit her head against the wall hard, and landed on her bare ass.

 _What the hell! It's that girl that Vexen nuked up and brought us out of the blue! Why is she in here!_ Larxene Rubbed her head and looked at her hand. _Shit! I'm bleeding!_ Crimson liquid dripped from her finger tips and landed on the tiles. Her shaky hand found the wall, and she pushed herself up. Her breathing quivered, and she looked around in paranoia.

She noticed that the water, or ice, from the other stall had stopped. Her whole body shivered, not just from fear, but from an intimidating chill. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Then suddenly the curtains in front of her started to slowly slide. Larxene's breathing became less controlled. If she had a heart, it would have been pounding ferociously. It got to the point of near hyperventilation. The girl on the other side stared directly into larxene's blue eyes, but this time with a wicked grin.

Larxene backed up and screamed "Noooo!" she then bolted under the shower stall and attempted to crawl away.

She crawled and crawled until she reached the last stall. Then she stood up and ripped open the curtain, bolting for the door. Akuma stood right in front of it, still wickedly grinning. Larxene backed away, and Akuma stepped forward.

_Damn it! I can't fight! I'm too wet to fight!_

Larxene hated feeling so vulnerable, but she would not give up. Putting everything she had into a single attack, rejecting her physical weaknesses, Larxene summoned her kunai. She threw them at the dangerous girl, and they landed in her chest.

The kunai produced a currant and electrocuted the little girl. She fried, convulsed, and smoked. The smell of burning, dead flesh filled the air. Larxene had something in her eyes, she never had since she turned into a nobody. Hope.

 _Is she dead_? The blonde wondered while Akuma stood in place.

Unfortunately, it was far from the truth. One of Akuma's major functions was to survive any level of pain, or mutilation with regeneration. Though she adopted an uncanny resemblance to a piece of toasted bread, she stood as if she was somehow unharmed. Instead of writhing on the ground in pain, she laughed maniacally.

"Did you really think that would harm me?" Akuma cocked her head to the left side. "I am not exaggerating when I say that nothing can kill me."

At that moment, Larxene was distractingly afraid. She stumbled backwards, as the demon girl slowly walked toward her, and backed her into a wall. Her lower lip tremored violently as the child did not stop walking.

_Damn it! That was all I had! I didn't even think I could pull that off while covered in so much water!_

"It's a shame. You being in a situation like this." Akuma spoke with an intelligent, yet playful tone. "Well, logically, there are a number of things you could do as an attempt to survive. You may as well just stand there though, poor little damsel in distress, because no matter what you do, I will kill you in the end." Akuma rose her hand as if to summon something.

"S-stop! Stay away from me!" Larxene panicked. Out of the little girls sickly pale hand, shot an array of ice shards. With near precision they stuck into her skin, some penetrating the palm of her hand, which she held up to her face. She gasped and wheezed at the sharp pain that intruded her hand, face, and mouth. Her injured hand tremored and bled as Larxene reached into her own mouth and gripped a shard of ice lodged into her tongue. She whimpered and gasped as she pulled it out and held it up.The sharp edge was covered in her own blood.

"I couldn't quite figure it out at first, but I've grown accustomed to this power over the course of a couple of hours." Akuma bragged. "Now that I have fully aquired intelligence, it's as if I already knew how to use it."

Once again, Akuma lifted her hand, and a glowing light protruded from her palm. This time Larxene found a blind spot with the light. It had taken the child a moment to realize that the blonde bitch was gone from her place up against the wall.

"Help!"

_Rattle rattle rattle._

"Help me!" Larxene screamed and cried for help while jiggling the doorknob. Even though she had unlocked it, the door wouldn't budge. "Help me! Help!"

"It's no use." Akuma said calmly behind her. "I froze the lock from the inside."

"Help me! Help me! Marluxia!" Larxene began to cry, even though nobodies weren't suppost to cry. This only made Larxene panic even more. "Somebody! Please Help Me!"

she jiggled the doorknob even more and pushed herself against the door. "Fucking help me!"

Akuma, still standing behind the naked, desperate woman, lifted her hand again, and her palm glowed a bright blue hue. Larxene screamed a high pitched wail that could make a person's neck hair stand on end. She continued to jiggle the door knob and slam her body against the door. She pounded on the door with her injured hand, only making the ice shards penetrate deeper.

She turned her head and saw a giant glacier materialize from the ground, then it dissapeared. Only to appear again even closer. Then it happened again.

"Heeeeelp!" she cried with her voice hoarse from all the screaming.

 _I'm going to die!_ She thought as the sharp glaciers continually materialized, and vanished, growing closer to her.

"Larxene!?" A slightly nasal, male voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"Dem-" before she could finish calling the boy's name, a final glacier grew from below her and vertically skewered her. The tip continued to grow, and ripped through her entire body until the bloodied tip protruded from her mouth. A thick stream of blood fell from her eye, as well as a few thicker ones down the lower half of the glacier.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> Don't even trip dawg!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that involves descriptive gore, and body horror.
> 
> I love horror a lot, and I'm terrible. That's why I wrote this.


End file.
